directors will
by cherrylover695
Summary: what would happen if the reds and Blues stayed on Chorus after season 13? and what if the Director's personal death squad joined them? well just read this in guess. (AU, chex, not a lot of description here)


"Mayday! Mayday! If anyone is receiving this, we need help!" A radio was situated in a pelican blaring the distress signal. Inside the pelican was the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancer. Lavernius Tucker, Michael j. Caboose, Agent David Washington and Agent Carolina Church were on one side of the pelican with Sarge, Richard Simmons, Dexter Grif, Lopez and Franklin Delano Donut on the other.

"So any ideas on what to do about the distress signal?" Tucker asked Wash and Carolina. "I think we should -" Wash began before the radio giving off the signal continued the message. "Please send help, the pirates have cornered me and killed the rest of my team. The pirates killed the reinforcements from the Chorus Military."

Any idea of ignoring it was null and void after that as they flew to the location of the signal. It turned out that the signal was coming from a pirate base. "Split up into teams and search for the origin of the signal. If you encounter anyone wearing pirate armour. Kill them." Carolina says before the pelican landed.

Sarge and the rest of Red team went left while the Blues and the two former agents of freelancer went right. "Anyone found anything other than dead pirates?" Tucker asked through the radio after a few minutes of searching the base. "The signal split in two. Sarge lead your team to the signal northwest of your location. Me and the rest of Blue team will go after the signal west of us." Wash informed the other team. They complied and moved northwest to the new signal.

Wash, Carolina, Tucker and Caboose went west and stumbled across a large room littered with platforms. In the centre stood a man in standard freelancer armour in full black with blue tints along it with a black visor of the helmet. He was a short man. They caught his voice talking over the radio to someone else. "Al, remind me again why we did this." A voice came over the radio. "to lure Carolina out. Need I remind you about our last orders Ill?"

"No you don't." The man now known as Ill said as he turned around and greeted the Blues. "Oh… hey guys, how are you today? Did not expect to see you here." He stopped himself abruptly as he saw Carolina. "Look at that! Just the freelancer I wanted to see." He says which gets the Blues to point their guns at him. Ill then stares them down behind the helmet. "No need to be hostile guys!" He says before the Blues unload into him. He suddenly ends up on one of the catwalks around the room. He unclips a sniper rifle off his back and Tucker looks angrily at him. "Who the fuck are you?" Tucker yells at him as he runs at him wielding his energy sword. "I'm just one of the freelancers that no one knew about." He says while phase shifting again away from Tucker.

Ill continued to pop around the arena leading them away from the room towards the courtyard of the base. He looked at Tucker and saw him in Maine's armour and asked with a tilt of his head before continuing his constant phase shifting around the room. "Maine?" in the moment of confusion Wash took the chance to catch Ill of gard and punch him in the face.

Sarge and the other reds walked into a room with nothing in it but a man in similar armour to Ill but instead of blue on the armour he had red on it. He was the opposite of Ill as he was taller than him.

"Oh look, someone's finally arrived. I was hoping for a challenge." The man Ill referred to as Al said to them. Sarge and the reds look over at him and Simmons is the one to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Who are you exactly?" Al looked at him and says "I'm a freelancer like your friends Carolina and Wash." Al informed them. The reds never trust freelancers that aren't Carolina and Washington. They engage Al who throws knifes that constantly teleport around the room while leading them away.

Ill and Al met up in the courtyard just before the Reds and Blues ran into the courtyard. Carolina and the rest point their guns at them as they stand on the other end of the courtyard. "Who are you two and why are you here?" Carolina asks them. "Agents Illinois and Alaska at your service Miss Carolina. As for why we're here, we are under orders from the Director to carry out his last wishes." Alaska explains to them with Carolina tensing along with Wash at the news.

"That sounds bad, is that bad?" Tucker asked.

"Why did he sent the Death Squad here?" Carolina asked.

" _DEATH SQUAD?"_ Grif yelled with both surprise and fear.

"The Director gave us this mission before his passing. This was to deliver this message to Agent Carolina. As of this moment, you are now the new Director of Project Freelancer." Alaska told them with Wash shouting "Oh God Damn it!"

Illinois popped on next to him. "Trust me I reacted the same way when I found out. Crazy right?" Wash jumps after he hears Illinois say this. "Seriously how are you even doing that?" He asks Illinois. Ill says "I'm using my phase shifter to go through walls and appear next to or behind people. Unfortunately, I can't go down though."

"Now that that has been taken care of why don't we introduce each other." Ill says with the reds going first. "Colonel Sarge. Dexter Grif. Richard 'Dick' Simmons. Franklin Delano Donut. Lopez the heavy." They introduced themselves with Lopez doing so in Spanish but Ill and Al understand Spanish.

"hola muchacho."

"you guys know Spanish?" Wash asked.

"No, he speaks Spanish. I know Italian." Ill explained.


End file.
